Just To See You Smile
by mizugurl01
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Tomoeda High. She always has this expressionless face and Syaoran got curious about her. Now this girl has a secret. What happens if he enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my second fic. I'm still not that good so please don't be too harsh. Oh well….

Oh, I almost forgot that Sakura's group here are all 16-year-olds. Okay? Hai!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Just To See You Smile**

**Chapter 1:**

Syaoran looked outside the window. He doesn't have much to do anyway. And besides, he doesn't want to listen to the teacher. After a while of looking outside the window, he looked at the empty seat beside him which is beside the window. Then, he looked back outside the window.

Knock! Knock!

The knock caught Syaoran's attention. Actually, it was loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

The sensei stopped talking and opened the door to reveal the school principal. The principal smiled at the sensei and to everyone in the classroom.

The students, seeing that it was only _the_ school principal, started talking and laughing here and there. Some even started flirting with each other. But Syaoran just watched the scenery outside the window as if it is most interesting thing in the world.

The sensei and the teacher talked for a while (A/N: Sorry if I'm stating every small detail.)

When the principal left, the sensei spoke, "Class, I forgot to tell you yesterday that we are going to have a new student."

Everybody went quiet. They were curious about this new student.

"Is it a girl?"

"I hope that he or she is hot……"

And everybody started talking again. Except for one. You know who that is. He just stared at the teacher. Not even saying a word.

_This is boring. So what if there's a new student? Hmmm… But come to think of it, the new student might be interesting. Syaoran smirked._

"Syao-kun? Why are you so quiet? Do you know who the new student is?" Mei Lin asked. (A/N: Mei Lin here is NOT Syaoran's cousin. She's just one of Syaoran's fan girls. Oh well… back to the story.)

That interrupted his thoughts. He glared et Mei Lin. He then looked back in front and at the sensei.

"Stop it, class and listen. Come in now, Kinomoto-san." Everyone did what the sensei asked them to do. A girl then entered the room. An auburn-haired girl entered, a girl that has no expression in her face. And since she's expressionless, obviously, it's hard to tell if she's happy or whatsoever.

Syaoran stared at the girl at the front. He got somehow curious. He stared at the girl's eyes. Her eyes has the most beautiful shade of green Syaoran had ever seen. She is actually beautiful and everyone can see that. However, her eyes are dull. Well, not exactly dull but that's what the others' first impression about her. And her _dull_ eyes are the ones that hide her true beauty.

Syaoran doesn't think that way. He can see that her eyes are full of sorrow and… fear. And that got his curiosity.

Perhaps if she smile and make her eyes glisten with happiness, she will look much more beautiful.

The girl stared blankly at the class. There was an uncomfortable silence. Even the sensei became uncomfortable.

"Uhh… kinomoto-san, why don't you introduce yourself?" the sensei finally broke the silence.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura simply stated with ice-cold voice. Most of the students even shivered when they heard her ice-cold voice. Syaoran simply smirked.

A handsome guy raised his hand. Without any permission, he got up and spoke, "So… Sakura-chan, huh? Would you mind telling us what you _like_?" he said, giving Sakura his playboy smile. The other girls squealed when the guy smiled.

"Oh my God, Ruka-kun!!" a girl screamed.

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah but _my_ Syaoran is still the cutest." The other fan girls agreed by squealing.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just glared at Ruka. Syaoran got amused at Sakura's reaction.

_Interesting... She's not one of those fan girls. _Once again, he smirked.

"Why don't you take the seat beside the window? The one at the back? The one beside Li-san." Sakura looked blankly at the teacher as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Li-san kindly raise your hand." Syaoran raised his hand.

Seeing the guy with a raised hand, Sakura started walking to her new seat.

While she is walking towards her seat, some guys wolf whistled at her.

She glared at them.

That sent shivers down their spine. This girl is indeed an ice princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright! That's all for now! But please review! I really need your reviews because I need to know if there are people that read my fic. Flames are also welcome. Like I say 'We need criticisms to keep us awake and so that we may see our weaknesses and so that we may correct them.'

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for all those who read my fanfic.

This is the second chapter of **Just To See You Smile**. Hope you like it!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

"Why don't you take the seat beside the window? The one at the back? The one beside Li-san." Sakura looked blankly at the teacher as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Li-san kindly raise your hand." Syaoran raised his hand.

Seeing the guy with a raised hand, Sakura started walking to her new seat.

While she is walking towards her seat, some guys wolf whistled at her.

She glared at them.

That sent shivers down their spine. This girl is indeed an ice princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Sakura took her seat then faced the window. She wasn't listening to the sensei. She just looked outside the window.

_She's blocking the view outside the window! Oh well, I can just look at her face, anyway. _

Syaoran started to scrutinize Sakura's face. He watched Sakura's every move even though Sakura hadn't move that much. He smirked while examining her face. He rested his chin on his palm while watching her.

Syaoran's POV

This girl…

I've been watching and examining her face for a while now.

Okay, let my brain process everything…

Ah, here are the results:

Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. An amusing and interesting girl. She has this beautiful, porcelain-like skin that looks so soft so soft and sm-… AAH! What Am I thinking!? Anyway, back to the _real _results.

Well… she has beautiful auburn hair. Frankly, I'd like to touch and feel those locks of hair.

She has this perfectly curved, soft-looking, pink-colored lips.

But the only thing that is disturbing about her is her pair of eyes.

Yes, her eye color is pretty… no, beautiful.

But it lacks something. Something that I cannot tell 'cause I don't know what it is. All I can see in her eyes are sadness, pain and fear.

But whenever she glares, she doesn't look frightening. She looks cute and adorable…

Eh? Since when did I like those kind of things?!

Sigh…

End of Syaoran's POV

Sakura's POV

I heard a sigh beside me.

I turned to look at him.

I saw him staring at me.

"What's your stupid problem?!" I said harshly with irritation. I started to glare at him. I stared at him hard. I swear to you that if only looks could kill he's probably dead by now.

"N-nothing. I was just looking outside the window but since your head is blocking it, I could not see clearly."

"Are you saying that my head is so big that it blocks the view?"

"You are the one saying those things. Believe whatever you want to believe." He replied with a smirk.

"…" I glared at him once again. I don't like the way he talks.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

There goes the bell. Break Time again.

End of Sakura's POV

After the break time, the sensei started blabbing….. err…… discussing again.

"Okay please get your books and turn it to page 132." The sensei said.

Everybody did what the sensei ordered. Actually, not exactly _everybody_. There are _two_ people who didn't do what the sensei asked them to do.

When Syaoran finally snapped out of his thoughts, he saw that everyone is already reading and writing or whatever they are doing.

Seeing that everyone had their books on their desk, he decided to take out his books as well.

"Uhh… On what page do we need to turn the book?" he asked Sakura.

Instead of answering, she simply glared at the guy.

Syaoran ignored her glares. "Now I know why you don't answer and you just glare."

Sakura raised her left eyebrow.

"Heh. It's because you're deaf." He simply said teasingly.

Sakura glared harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Sakura went early to school. Not because she is excited to go to school. Also not because she wants to go to school early to create a good impression. She went to school early just because she wants to go there so that she won't have to hear her neighbors' noises anymore.

And for the record, she got one hour early.

When she got to school, she put down her bag on her desk and went out of the room. While walking, she saw Syaoran playing tennis (A/N: He's not playing soccer here. He plays tennis. I'll borrow Ryoma Echizen's techniques, from Prince of Tennis, for a while.)

She got curious and hid behind a large tree. She watched Syaoran gracefully hit the ball with his racket.

She was amazed by how amazingly he hit the ball.

"Hey there, Syao."

"Huh? Oh, hey Eriol. What do you want?"

"Wanna play tennis?"

"Uh, sure."

And the two boys played tennis.

After about five minutes of playing, Syaoran used his Twist Serve.

That amazed Sakura a lot.

To tell the truth, she is interested in tennis. And since she saw Syaoran playing tennis- not just playing tennis, AMAZINGLY playing tennis, she got curious about Syaoran as well.

She watched Syaoran with shock and amazement.

After playing, the score is 6-2 with Syaoran getting 6 games and Eriol getting 2 games.Syaoran won.

_This Syaoran is something. _Sakura thought.

She saw the guy named Eriol left the field.

Syaoran wiped his sweat with a towel.

He sighed. "Don't just hide there. Is there something you want to tell me? Or you were just looking for me?"

She glared. It's her hobby, you know.

"Or are you speechless because you saw me play and you never imagined that I am that good?"

"Whatever."

Syaoran smirked.

0o0o0o0o0

Inside the room, Syaoran kept on pestering Sakura about what happened this morning. Sakura kept on ignoring his nonsense.

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

"Oopps! Break Time Again!"

While Sakura was walking outside, Syaoran followed her.

"Hey, you're interested in tennis, aren't you?"

"…" You know what she did, she glared.

"Oh come on! You know you want to."

"I'm not interested in those stupid things."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so stop pestering me."

"You don't wanna atleast try it?"

"…"

"I see…"

"Do you know how to play tennis? Do you want me to teach you?"

Sakura stopped.

"STOP. IT. AND. SHUT. UP!!"

His ears twitched.

"Ow! Don't shout. Now let me just ask you one thing. Do you want to learn how to play tennis?"

"No."

"Then let me teach you."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I'm interested in tennis but I don't know how to play it. So just tell me when and where are you going to teach me play tennis!?"

He smirked.

"How about today? After school?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for now!

Hope you like this chapter! Sweet scenes will be on the next chapter so please wait for the next chapter. It won't take long! I promise! Just review because the more the reviews are, the faster I will update. Again, flames are also welcome!!

Arigato!

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

aegyo

blackorchid143

Puppet Writer

Sarah

RedWingedAngel002

MikoKagome1113

rosedreamer101


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am again!!! I once again had the courage to update thanks to all your supports even though not much people reviewed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I'm interested in tennis but I don't know how to play it. So just tell me when and where are you going to teach me play tennis!?!?!?"

He smirked.

"How about today? After school?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well…"

**Chapter 3:**

"Well… okay."

"Okay then see ya at the very place where you saw me play tennis this morning. There aren't so many people going there so it's just nice and peaceful." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah right."

They then walked to different directions.

_Yes! Just as I have planned. This will be interesting. _Syaoran said in his mind as he smirks.

0o0o0o0o0

After school, just like what they have discussed, Sakura went to the place where she saw Syaoran play.

And like what he said, he's there already. He is already wearing his tennis 'uniform'.

"So?" Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Shall we start?"

"Don't I need to change clothes?"

"No. Not anymore. We're just gonna practice swinging the racket anyway."

"If you say so."

Sakura put down her bag and stepped up beside Syaoran.

"Okay here's how it goes." He handed Sakura the racket.

But Sakura here doesn't even know how to handle a tennis racket.

Syaoran laughs and said, "Let me teach you how to hold it properly."

He held Sakura's hand and let made her hold the racket properly.

When she got hold of the racket properly, he stepped behind her and took her hands so that he can teach her how to swing properly. It looked like Syaoran is embracing Sakura.

"That's right. Well… that's not bad for beginner. Let's stop and call it a day." Syaoran finally stopped while wiping away his sweat.

"Alright."

Syaoran left the place and went to the men's locker room to change his clothes.

When Syaoran went back to the place, he was surprised when he saw Sakura still there sitting on the ground and looked as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hey, Why are you still there?"

"Oh, hey."

"Aren't you going home yet?"

"I-iie… I was just …. ano…"

"Okay, then. I'll just see you tomorrow, ne? Bye." He said walking past Sakura.

"H-Hey, wait!" Sakura stopped him.

He looked back at her. "What is it? Do you need anything else?"

She looked at the ground for a second and when she looked back at Syaoran she was smiling slightly. Plus, her eyes looked softer.

Syaoran's POV:

W-What? Is she really smiling?! Wow, I'm shocked.

I didn't know that she looks much prettier when she is smiling.

After all, I never imagined her smiling.

Her eyes don't have the usual pain and sorrow anymore.

There are still some hint of pain and sorrow but now, it looked like as if it lessened.

End of Syaoran's POV:

It is clearly seen on his face that he was surprised. His eyes kinda widened.

"Ano… A-arigato. Thanks for patiently teaching me." She once again looked at the ground.

"Oh, that? It's nothing." He laughed.

"…"

He faced his back to Sakura again and started walking again.

"Uhh…. Li-san!"

He once again stopped and turned his head to Sakura again.

"Yeah?"

She looked away and said, "You can call me Sakura if you want." She said emotionlessly.

He smirked and looked like as if he had accomplished something.

"Okay, _Sakura._ And if that's the case, please call me Syaoran instead of the weird Li-san thingy."

"Whatever."

0o0o0o0o0

Since the tennis lesson incident, the two have always practiced tennis every after school. Sometimes, at lunch break, Syaoran would follow Sakura everywhere she goes just to annoy her. He would start a conversation with her and surprisingly, she sometimes answers back. That's a big improvement don't you think?

And that's not the only result. They also got somehow closer. The barrier between them is slightly breaking.

"Okay, take out your sketch books and draw this blah, blah, blah…."

And since Syaoran is not listening, he obviously didn't hear what the sensei said.

So, he asked Sakura, "Hey just what did the sensei say?" he said without even thinking that if he disturb the staring-outside-the-window girl, he might get a very bloody look that might possibly kill him.

Fortunately for him, she didn't glare at him or kill him or torture him or something. She simply looked at him expressionlessly and answered, "Shut up. Don't ask me. I'm not even listening like you."

Syaoran smirked and said, "I see…"

_Atleast there is an improvement. Atleast she answered instead of just glaring at me like before. _He thought as he asks his other seatmate instead.

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

_Recess again! _Everybody thought as they all went off to wherever their destinations are.

Syaoran lost sight of Sakura since the sensei asked him to do something.

_I wonder where she is. Oh, well. I'm just gonna go to my secret relaxation place. _He thought as he head to the rooftop. He opened the door gently. He was surprised that when he entered the rooftop, someone is already there. He's surprised 'cause students rarely goes there. Most of the times, he's the only one who goes there.

He quietly stood there watching the girl standing at the wire fence as he holds his tennis racket. (I don't know what you call the wires at the rooftop so please anybody tell me 'coz I'll be using it a lot!! )

It was Sakura.

Syaoran's POV:

Sakura? Is that her?! Of course it's her you idiot!

Her eyes are sad… Shows too much sorrow but at the same time it shows peace and happiness. I wonder why.

Atleast she proves that she's a human that has emotions and not a robot.

The wind blew and hit Sakura's hair which moved with the wind as well.

Wow! Her hair looks really beautiful. And she looks like a goddess whenever that happens. If only I can make her smile again…

I was staring at her and I almost drop the tennis racket that I hold and unfortunately, it slipped out of my grasp and it fell, making a loud noise.

When I look at her again, her face was back to her emotionless face.

I laughed nervously. "Ehehe… I was just I'm looking at the clouds. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"W-well? What are you doing here?"

"Standing."

"I see… but what _were_ you doing?"

"Standing and staring. Anyway, I should go." She said as she walks past me.

She stopped for a while and turned head back to me. I just watched her.

"Syaoran, don't forget our practice after school." And walked off again.

I simply smirked and nodded.

That girl…

End of Syaoran's POV

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, at lunch break, Sakura doesn't have anyone to be with, since she still doesn't have any friends yet, though she's already studying at Tomoeda High for 2 and a half weeks now.

When she finished eating her lunch she stood up and was about to leave when a girl with dark hair and ruby eyes blocked her way. If you guessed that it is Tomoyo, then you are wrong 'cause I'll never make Tomoyo a villain. But if you guessed that it is Mei Lin, then, I must congratulate you 'cause you guessed right!!!

Anyway back to the scene.

"Hey Kinomoto, let's talk." Mei Lin threateningly said. Sakura glared as she continued to walk past Mei Lin and her 'minions'.

Mei Lin grabbed her left wrist and forced Sakura to face her.

Sakura faced her just so that she won't have to drag her or grab her again.

She gave Mei Lin a questioning look.

"Tell me, why are you always with _my _Syaoran? What the heck did you do to him?!?!?" Mei Lin angrily asked. Sakura stared blankly at her. Everyone at the cafeteria is already watching them, even Syaoran.

"I don't know what you're saying so please move." Mei Lin didn't move as expected.

"You don't know?! Just how do you explain why I see Syaoran sometimes following you around like a lost dog?"

"That's not for me to answer." Mei Lin is getting angrier every time Sakura answers.

"Syaoran is not the type of person to follow someone that is as ugly as you!!!! Maybe you put a love spell on him or perhaps you seduced him badly. Yeah that may it! You seduced since you are a slut!"

"…"

"Hah! I am right! You know what?! You don't belong to this school! No bitches are allowed in this school!"

"If I don't belong in this school, then so do you since you're bitchier than me." Sakura said with anger in her voice. Mei Lin scoffed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Mei Lin said as she slaps Sakura hard on the cheek.

Sakura didn't even flinch but she already has a red mark on her cheek.

"Look, you wretched poor transfer girl! No one dares to talk to me like that! For heaven's sake! You should respect me!!!"

"I can't respect someone like you." Mei Lin raised an eyebrow.

"I see. You know what? I've done a research about you! I read that you're mother is such a whore that she took away your father from someone else just like what you are doing right now!!! And I read that she's already dead! Hah! She deserves to die anyway!" Sakura bent her head down.

Syaoran was about to stand up and help Sakura but she already raised her hand ready to slap Mei Lin.

Mei Lin's eyes widened as she receives a hard, painful slap.

"You don't know anything about me or my mother! You're not the right person to judge her, you bitch!" She said as she slaps Mei Lin once more. Mei Lin was just too stunned to even move.

Everyone at the cafeteria was shocked as well. Sakura then ran off to somewhere.

Syaoran, seeing that, stood up and followed Sakura though he doesn't know where she went.

_Where the heck would she be?! Rooftop! _

He headed to the rooftop. And there, he saw the girl crying her hearts out.

He approached her.

"Hey." Sakura looked up and saw him.

"…" she just kept on crying.

"Here." He handed Sakura a handkerchief. (Just like what he did when Sakura was broken hearted by Yukito in CCS Episodes!)

She thankfully took the handkerchief.

"May I sit beside you?" she nodded.

"My mother is not a slut. My father just loved her so much that he cancelled his fixed marriage just for my mother. She was a really nice person. She doesn't deserve to die."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't even help you when Mei Lin was bullying you."

"That's okay. Atleast I can handle myself."

Syaoran looked at her once more and stood up. He offered Sakura his hand.

Sakura took it and stood as well.

"You know what? You could cry all you want." He said as he hugs Sakura. Sakura was surprised but kept on crying.

Syaoran held Sakura's chin and force him to look at his face.

"Why don't you smile? Smiling makes everyone smile as well. So smile."

Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back.

He cupped her face and closed their distance.

He kissed her full on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened but soon, she kissed back.

They only pulled away when they were out of breaths.

When Syaoran looked at Sakura, she has a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so it's not so sweet. But atleast there's a kissing scene!!! (squeals like pig)

Anyway please review!!!!

Flames are also welcome!

ARIGATO!

Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Sighs... So here I am again.

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

He cupped her face and closed their distance.

He kissed her full on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened but soon, she kissed back.

They only pulled away when they were out of breaths.

When Syaoran looked at Sakura, she has a slight smile.

**Chapter 4:**

Syaoran's POV:

I was walking home. What am I thinking? Well, I'm just thinking about what I just did a while ago. Of course, I'm happy that I made Sakura smile again but... But am I too fast? I mean, we just met and everything and then...

AAAAGH!!!

I think I WAS being too fast.

Well, I admit that I'm interested in her but to do crazy things like that.

Maybe I just did that so that I could see her smile again. But how did I know that kissing her would make her smile? Was it instinct?

Oh well, why should I rack my brain just to think about that?

The important thing is I made her smile again and I saw that beautiful smile of hers again.

End of Syaoran's POV

Sakura's POV

I---- We---- I mean... He just broke the barrier I've created!

It's not that I didn't like it but...

I entered my house. I was the only one living there since my whole family is gone. Why? You'll know later.

I took off my shoes, put down my bag and relaxed in a sofa.

Just then, I felt something in my heart.

OH NO! Here it is again. No, it's not a heart attack. It's an unknown disease that has no cure yet.

The pain is worse than before. I feel like something is squishing my heart. You know the feeling when you're broken hearted? There's something tugging at your heart and you feel like crying. That's what I'm feeling. No, I'm not broken hearted or something. It's just that, it's the effect of my disease.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes passed but the pain still didn't go away. I can't feel anything anymore. I'm becoming numb. I can't even move!!!

The medicine!!!

I rushed to the kitchen to get the medicine the doctor gave me to relieve the pain.

I took three tablets and drank water. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

My body can feel again. I can move properly again.

I sighed.

I'm feeling better now.

I went out of the kitchen to get my bag and did my assignments.

I then went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I want to sleep but I couldn't.

Then, the scene with Syaoran and me kissing flashed in my mind.

I blushed. No, I shouldn't think about that jerk.

But come to think of it, he's very nice to me. But for what reason?

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

End of Sakura's POV

The next day, the two of them acted as if nothing happened.

Syaoran is still the same.

Sakura is still cold... But she's not very cold to Syaoran anymore.

As for Mei Lin, well, nothing changed. She's still the annoying girl that Sakura hates a lot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks later, Sakura was going to school with an emotionless face. She was surprised when she saw Syaoran leaning against a wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

_Should I get this jerk's attention? No, I shouldn't. I'm not an attention seeker. Should I just ignore this jerk? Yes, I should. I'd be late if I pay attention to that idiot._

She walked ahead.

Syaoran looked up and saw that Sakura walked past him already.

"H-hey!!! Wait!" Syaoran tried to catch up with Sakura. Sakura didn't even stop.

He grabbed Sakura's arm to stop her from walking and also to stop her from ignoring him.

"What's your problem?! We're gonna be late!" Sakura said, almost yelling.

"I just want to annoy you." He said as he whistles and looks away.

"Well, if that's the case, then, you did well."

"Oh, really? Then, smile." He purposely set up everything so that he could annoy Sakura and soon make her smile again.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, confused. "No, so shut up."

"Aaw... Come one, don't be like that!" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's still a no." She coldly replied. Syaoran smirked.

"If you don't smile now, you'll be in big trouble later." She glared at Syaoran.

"Oh, yeah? In what way?" 

"In many ways. Oh well, it's okay if you don't smile now. I can always make you smile later, anyway."

"No, you can't."

"I can. I've done it before."

Sakura didn't answer anymore. She just looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! We're so late!!! We're so in a big trouble!!"

"I told you so!"

"It's your entire fault!"

"Yeah, right. If I were you, I'd start running." He ran past Sakura. Sakura fumed with anger.

"Grrrrrr... I'm gonna kill you!" She started to run as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When they arrived in the room, the sensei was already discussing.

"Okay, so why are you two late?" Sakura glared at Syaoran but she didn't say anything.

"Well, you see... It's uh... Can we take our seats now?"

"You haven't even explained! But okay, take your seats since I'm in a good mood today. But I'll punish you tomorrow."

They took their seats. Sakura still glares dangerously at Syaoran.

Syaoran just smirks.

Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "See? Just like what I have predicted. But I still haven't forgotten our discussion a while ago."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, confused. She gave Syaoran a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look.

"I still swear I can make you smile." Syaoran whispered as he smirks.

Sakura raised an eyebrow stating a how-so look.

"You'll see... but not now."

She ignored Syaoran as she went back on listening to the sensei.

_What is this jerk talking about now? _Sakura thought.

Syaoran simply smirked.

_You'll see, Sakura Kinomoto._

_What evil scheme is he planning to do now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, Chapter 4 is finished. Tell me what you think about it. Do you have any suggestions? Please tell me. Please Review!

To those who think that Syaoran is being too fast on Sakura, I'm really sorry. I just want them to be together soon so please bear with me. Oh, please review!

ARIGATO!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm here again!

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

"I still swear I can make you smile." Syaoran whispered as he smirks.

Sakura raised an eyebrow stating a how-so look.

"You'll see... but not now."

She ignored Syaoran as she went back on listening to the sensei.

_What is this jerk talking about now? _Sakura thought.

Syaoran simply smirked.

_You'll see, Sakura Kinomoto._

_What evil scheme is he planning to do now?_

**Chapter 5:**

Days passed and many not-so-important events happened.

Sakura is sitting on her usual place.

_The idiot is still not here... I wonder why? What if something bad happened to that jerk?_

She panicked for awhile. _Wait! Now, I'm worrying about that jerk??? What the heck is up on my mind???_

Later, the bell rung but there is still no sign of Syaoran.

_Seriously, where is he??? _

Suddenly the door opened and a figure appeared. Then Syaoran entered.

"Li-san! I thought you would be absent for today since you came in so late!"

"Sorry sensei. I woke up late."

"That's not a very good excuse. Anyway, take your seat." Syaoran smirked at everyone. His fan girls sighed dreamily. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Syaoran went to his place and sat down. Sakura simply stared at the happy-go-lucky boy.

Sakura eyed him curiously. "What?" Syaoran asked.

"Hey, seriously, why were you late?"

"Aww... Now you're concerned about me? That's so sweet."

"Stop fooling around! It's annoying! Just answer my question!" She said again, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I just woke up late. That's all."

"Liar." Syaoran smirked.

"Wow. You know me well."

"Shut up. And don't dare to try lie to me again, you idiot. What really happened?" Syaoran smirked again.

"Okay, I just saved an old woman's life. I know it's not like me to be kind but I really did." Seeing that Syaoran wasn't lying anymore, she kept silent.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sakura turned her head to Syaoran.

"What now?"

"Go to the rooftop later." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I just thought that I should fulfill a promise."

"What promise."

"Aww... You already forgot." Sakura ignored Syaoran thinking that it's just one of his games or whatever.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was the first one to get to the rooftop.

"Hey." He called her attention when he finally came to the rooftop.

Sakura turned to face Syaoran.

"Why did you ask me to go here?"

"I told you already. I'm gonna fulfill a promise."

"And what is that?"

He stepped closer to Sakura as he smirks. "Did you forget that I swore to you that I will make you smile again?"

"What the-?" Syaoran touched her face. Sakura's heartbeat raced faster.

_Get your filthy hands off of me!!!_ She thought but she can't say it aloud. Heck, she can't even speak. Her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak. _If I can't speak then perhaps I can just run and get away or perhaps I can use my hands to remove his hand off of my face! Or maybe I could just shake my head violently so he would take off his hands..._ She wants to do all of those options but she can't. Her body wouldn't allow her to move as her heartbeat raced faster and faster.

Syaoran leaned closer and closer. When he is close enough to kiss her, he smirked and closed his own eyes. Sakura did the same.

Syaoran then leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips. But the kiss only lasted for only a minute. The kiss was so gentle...

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her smiling face. Sakura still had her eyes close. She looked so happy and peaceful.

Syaoran smiled as well. It was silent for a minute or two.

Syaoran was the one to break the silence. "See? I made you smile... _Again._" He said teasingly.

Sakura was alerted and opened her eyes wide. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?!" Syaoran asked questioningly.

"Everything!"

"I don't understand you." He says as he grabs Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura was obviously surprised by his actions. "Sya-"

"Shh..." He silenced her but putting his finger on her lips.

He leaned close again and touched her lips again with his own lips, just like what he did just minutes ago. But now, the kiss was more passionate. It was hotter. And this time Syaoran slid off his tongue and licked her lower lip, begging for an entrance inside her mouth.

Sakura opened her mouth a little. Syaoran took advantage of the tiny entrance on her mouth. They started to kiss each other passionately.

None of them wants to pull back.

But some horrible events flashed through Sakura's mind.

Flashback:

Her father and elder brother went out, leaving her and her mother all alone in the house.

"Please don't kill my daughter!!! She's still my daughter!" Nadeshiko said with tears flowing down her face.

"Haha! Did you really think that your pleas are enough for me to stop?! Haha! You really are an idiot, woman!"

Nadeshiko cried and hid her daughter behind her. "Take anything you like here! Just... Not my daughter! If you want... Please take my life instead...! Just don't harm her! She's my precious daughter!!!" She said, crying while tightly grasping her child's small hand.

Little Sakura, knowing, however, what was going on, also cried. "Mommy... no..." she says as she cries also.

"Enough playing Happy Families!!! I'm sick of it one of you should die so that your "Little Happy Family Game" will be over!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughed evilly as he kills her mother.

Later, the crazy man left and simply left Sakura's mother on the floor. Blood was everywhere.

2nd Flashback:

"Sakura!!!" Her brother, Touya, shouted as she covers Sakura with his body.

BANG!

A loud noise was heard. Next thing they knew, Touya was dead.

She looked at the dead bodies of her father and brother.

3rd Flashback:

"Tomoyo, look at this!!" An innocent, little Sakura said excitedly.

"No, not there!!!" Tomoyo says as she runs to save her cousin as well as her best friend. Tomoyo got hit by a car.

"Look at that poor girl." Someone whispered.

"Yeah, she was hit by a truck and it's not even her own fault!"

"Yeah, it's that auburn-haired girl's entire fault!!!"

Whispers of agreement rang through her ears.

_They're all gone. And it's my entire fault!!! Everyone that's close to me becomes dead! I'm a bad news to them._

End of Flashbacks

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed Syaoran. "NO!!!!! Get away from me!!!"

Syaoran was surprised of her reaction.

"Don't come near me!!! I—I don't need you! I don't need a friend!!!!"

Syaoran was getting confused now. Sakura started crying.

"I shouldn't have let you come close to me!!!!! I shouldn't have talked to you!!!"

Sakura turned her back on Syaoran.

"I... I can live by myself. I don't need someone to be with. I don't need a friend!!!"

Syaoran stepped behind her and hugged her from the back. Sakura was surprised by his actions.

"You don't need a friend? Maybe... But I think that perhaps you need a _boy_friend." He said teasingly.

Sakura stopped crying and blushed. Despite of all the anger, fear and pain in her heart, he still managed to make her blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 5! Hope you liked it.

I also would like to thank the reviewers for the last 4 chapters of this story:

Mhm its me

**blossomingtimmy**

puasluoma

StrawberryBlossom 44

**Rogueunlimited**

PolskaGirl

ilovestrawberries

XiongLiz

Arigato!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 is now here!!! Hope you guys like this chapter...

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

Syaoran stepped behind her and hugged her from the back. Sakura was surprised by his actions.

"You don't need a friend? Maybe... But I think that perhaps you need a _boy_friend." He said teasingly.

Sakura stopped crying and blushed. Despite of all the anger, fear and pain in her heart, he still managed to make her blush.

**Chapter 6:**

"Wh-What??" Sakura stuttered.

Then, a series of thoughts clouded inside the once-full-of-anger mind of Sakura.

She just stood stiff, not knowing what to do or say. There are now a lot of things that occupied her mind. Do you want to know what's been on her mind? Okay, here it is:

"Go ahead, Sakura, agree with him. After all, he's right." A voice said in her mind.

"Nah, ignore him. I mean, he's not worth it. He's just some random person that you met." Another voice said.

"Yeah, right. A random person that you met, that cares for you a lot." The first voice, called the first conscience, corrected the second voice, also known as the second conscience.

Sakura didn't know who to follow. She doesn't know if she should follow the first conscience, the one that agrees with Syaoran. Yet, she doubts if she should follow the second one. After all, they're both right.

"Look, Sakura, you know that he's right, you _do_ need a lover. Besides, since your best friend and your family died, you shut the world down. You moved away from everybody. But still, here he is, still caring for you."

"No he doesn't!!! Like I said, he's nothing. He doesn't really care for you. Remember, you don't need friends to live. You don't need _anyone _just to live."

"Wrong! _Everybody_ needs _somebody_ to live. Get it? _Everybody _needs _somebody _to love. But since you moved away from people, no one loved you... until _he_ came along. Doesn't it feel good to love and be loved?"

"If you have no one to love, you will hurt no one and you are not gonna hurt yourself."

Sakura's head started to ache a little. The two consciences both have a point. But she has to follow her heart. She became attached to Syaoran, after all.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Syaoran still had his arms wrapped around the confused Sakura. The voices inside Sakura's head disappeared. It's all up to her now.

"S-Syaoran, I... I..." Syaoran grew anxious. For the past few minutes, the silence was making him nervous about what Sakura would reply. He tightened his hug. He was also unsure of what to say and what to do.

Sakura closed her eyes. Then, she finally found the courage to move. She touched the arms that are currently wrapped around her. Then, she gently pulled out of the hug and turned around.

Syaoran was surprised, not knowing what she will do next.

"I- I agree." She whispered as she gently smiles. Syaoran couldn't find the words to say at first. He was obviously shocked. He couldn't even move. He also doesn't know what to feel.

Sakura touched Syaoran's face and tiptoed. She went closer to his face and touched his lips with hers just like what they did a while ago. Sakura was also shocked of herself. She didn't know what she just did.

At the contact, Syaoran, recovered from his shock and started kissing back. Now, he understood what he feels. Joy. Yeah, he feels joy and happiness. He just hopes that Sakura feels the same way. He just hopes that Sakura doesn't regret anything she had just done.

After the kiss, they both gently smiled.

"So, we're together now?" Syaoran enthusiastically said.

"Yeah." Sakura shyly replied.

But just when you thought they're fine, Sakura lowered her gaze along with head and frowned. Syaoran's heartbeat raced fast. He thought that Sakura might really have regretted something.

"Why? What's the matter?" Syaoran spoke.

"It's just that... Since we're already together, I need you to know something."

"..." Syaoran didn't say anything. He just waited for Sakura to go on.

"I... I have this... this disease that... it has no cure. Well, it's not infectious or something but... I just want you to know. I... I want you to know that I might not live for long because of my disease---" She was cut off when Syaoran hugged her.

"I don't care. As long as we're together, you and I are going to be just fine."

She smiled under Syaoran's hug. Yeah, the first conscience really was right. It does feel good to love and be loved.

"Hey, how about going to my place?" Syaoran said, breaking the comfortable and soothing silence.

"Hmmm... Sounds good." Sakura smiled brightly as she agrees and looks up at Syaoran.

0o0o0o0o0

After they were dismissed, they went to Syaoran's house. After walking here and there, they finally arrived at his doorstep.

"Okay, here we are." Sakura's eyes grew wide as she looks up at the house- or mansion, rather.

"Are you sure it's your house? I mean, it's so huge!"

"Yeah." He laughed at her comment. "Many say so."

They went inside only to be greeted by Syaoran's mother, Yelan.

Yelan welcomed the two of them. "Why, hello Syaoran. I see you brought your girlfriend along." She said to Syaoran who glared at her.

"Shut up." Syaoran told her mother rudely. Sakura simply looked at the two of them. Syaoran led Sakura to the kitchen. Syaoran left Sakura in the kitchen for a while because, he said, he forgot something.

On the way back to the living room, he saw Yelan again.

"So, Syaoran, tell me is she really your girlfriend?" She asked excitedly.

Syaoran gave her an annoyed look and said "Yeah, so what if she is?" He says as he goes back to the kitchen to meet up with Sakura.

When Syaoran was out of sight, Yelan exclaimed to herself "Oh my god! My little boy really is growing up! And her girlfriend looks just perfect for the Li clan!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, this tastes good."

"Yeah."

"Who made this?"

"My mother, perhaps. She's the only one that knows that recipe."

"I see." Sakura said as she scoops some of the dessert.

After half an hour and a few more minutes of talking and chatting, Sakura finally decided to leave.

"It's getting dark. I think I must go."

"Okay. I'll walk you home."

When Sakura was about to turn the doorknob, Syaoran stopped her by placing his hand on Sakura's side, blocking the door. Sakura turned around, confused.

Syaoran put his other hand on her other side, preventing any 'escape route'.

"What the-?"

"Shh..." Syaoran placed his finger on Sakura's lips.

He slowly leaned closer to Sakura. But when he was just about a few centimeters away from Sakura's lips, the door opened but revealed no one or nothing.

And since no one was there, they fell backwards. Sakura hit the floor softly with Syaoran on top of her.

Fortunately, Syaoran had his knees and hands to support him.

They looked at each other, both shocked.

"Uhh..." Sakura opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Syaoran blushed. He quickly got off of Sakura. "S-Sorry!" He was blushing madly. Sakura also blushed.

"So, shall we get going?" Sakura nodded, not knowing if she should speak or not.

Sakura walked past the door with Syaoran trailing behind.

Behind the door, "Aww... That stupid boy! He should have taken the chance! I already did him a favor!" An anime vein grew at the back of Yelan's head.

Syaoran heard someone murmuring behind the door. He stopped for awhile and walked to the door. He closed it and Yelan was revealed.

They looked at each other.

"Ahaha... I was just hiding here...!" Yelan nervously laughed, making an excuse.

Syaoran doubted and looked at Yelan suspiciously. "So that explains it."

Yelan sweatdropped.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called.

"Uhh... Oh, look! Sakura's calling you!" She points outside.

He gave Yelan one, last suspicious look and went off.

The two of them then, walked to Sakura's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weee! Chapter 6 is out!!!!!!!!!!! Weee! I'm soooooo happy!!!!!!!!

Well, please review! That's all I ask of you!

Anyways, tell me if you liked it or if you have any questions, please tell me!!!!!! Please review!!!! Pwetty pwease?? puppy dog eyes Pwease?

Oh, by the way, I'd like to thank again all that reviewed:

LollipopCHAOS

Rayoshi Yazuki

blossomingtimmy

Mhm its me

puasluoma

Rogueunlimited

cherwolf

blackorchid143

ninapie95

ilovestrawberries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIGATO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Just To see You Smile**

**Preview of the Last Chapter:**

Syaoran heard someone murmuring behind the door. He stopped for awhile and walked to the door. He closed it and Yelan was revealed.

They looked at each other.

"Ahaha... I was just hiding here...!" Yelan nervously laughed, making an excuse.

Syaoran doubted and looked at Yelan suspiciously. "So that explains it."

Yelan sweatdropped.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called.

"Uhh... Oh, look! Sakura's calling you!" She points outside.

He gave Yelan one, last suspicious look and went off.

The two of them then, walked to Sakura's house.

**Chapter 7:**

Syaoran did not stay long at Sakura's house. After all, it was getting dark.

Sakura was watching some news on the television when she felt a sharp pang of pain somewhere inside the center of her chest. Her eyes widened. It became hard for her to breathe. Her body started to become numb. She couldn't move.

_I can do this. I don't need to take those medicines._

But instead of the pain going away, the pain actually got worse. She tried to stand up. She was about to go to the kitchen, grab the bottle of medicine and take half a dozen of those awful pills. But no, she mustn't. She shouldn't take those dreadful pills. Yes, there _is _a reason.

But do you really think that she can make it? No, she can't.

Heck, she couldn't even breathe anymore. It was like her heart was being squished. Her body became numb and she couldn't breathe.

Unwillingly, she stood up and limply ran to the kitchen. She rapidly opened the cabinet and took out the bottle of medicines. She then spilled a lot of pills on her palm. She didn't even care how many pills she drank. After all, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if she drinks all the contents of the bottle.

What it matters is to relieve her from pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a very beautiful day. Yeah, the old sentence, _it was a very beautiful day._

But it was true. Sakura was walking on the field staring blankly ahead. No one was around... Aahh... Peace at last.

Then, the oh-so mighty Mei Lin appeared in the scene.

Okay, so maybe the day isn't so beautiful and it isn't so peaceful after all.

Sakura simply stared at her, raising a brow.

Mei Lin smirked. "So? How are you?" Mei Lin spoke. It may seem like a nice greeting but it wasn't. There was a hint of disgust in her voice.

"T'was great." Sakura simply said. She was about to walk out and escape from the witch but another two _witches _appeared from Mei Lin's back.

"Not so fast, Ice Princess Sakura." The blue-haired one on Mei Lin's left said.

"Yeah, we still have to clear things up with you!" The pink-haired one on Mei Lin's right said.

"What things?" Sakura asked kinda confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, I warned you before that being too close with MY Syaoran is forbidden! It's a Mei Lin Rule!"

"So? Do I care about your stupid rule?" She said back. "No, I don't." She answered her own question.

Mei Lin clenched her fist. She is about to explode in anger.

"Who are you anyway to try to steal my boyfriend???"

The question made Sakura smirk. "YOUR boyfriend?"

The two girls on Mei Lin's side raised one of their brows.

"Yes!!!!!! He's my boyfriend!!!"

Sakura's smirk grew wider. "I don't think so."

The blue-haired girl leaned close to Mei Lin's ear. "I think she knows the truth." She whispered.

The other girl with pink hair also whispered, "Yeah, maybe she knows that Syaoran-sama isn't yours."

Sakura heard them and laughed.

Mei Lin was really outraged now. "Stop laughing!!! I hate it!!! Who are you to laugh?! You're not in the position to laugh!!! Why, is he _your _boyfriend?!?!?!"

"Yes. Actually, she is."

A voice from behind Sakura spoke.

Surprised, Mei Lin and her minions looked over Sakura's shoulders to see... yes, you guessed it right... Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran!!! Oh please stop protecting that girl!" Mei Lin said, angered even more.

Meanwhile, the two girls on either side of Mei Lin simply sighed dreamily, staring at Syaoran.

Mei Lin glared at the two girls on either side of her. That snapped them back from their trance.

"Yeah, you're just saying that to protect the girl from us witches!" The pink haired girl said bravely and dramatically as she points her finger to Sakura as if accusing her of something. The blue-haired one sweatdropped. Syaoran and Sakura wanted to laugh but hold it back. Mei Lin glared.

"Err... not helping..." The blue-haired one said. The pink-haired girl sweatdropped.

"Sorry..." She smiled nervously and apologetically. Then, the two of them laughed at each other's silliness.

Sakura took out a popcorn out of nowhere as if watching a movie.

Mei Lin, grew angrier. "Enough of that, you two!" The two sweatdropped, mumbling an apology.

"Syaoran, what you're saying isn't true, right?" Mei Lin said dangerously sweet.

"Actually, it IS true." Syaoran said.

"NO way!"

"Yeah, we want a proof!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smirked.

"A proof, huh?" He says as he leans closer to Sakura's face. Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran was about to kiss her but...

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!! STOP IT!!! WE DON'T NEED A PROOF!!!! I GET IT NOW!!!!!" Mei Lin screamed while the other girls have frightened looks on their faces.

Sakura and Syaoran smirked at each other.

Since then, the news of Sakura and Syaoran being together was spread throughout the school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lately, everybody has noticed about Sakura's sudden change.

She has been smiling a lot lately... in public! Also, she has also been laughing and became a social person.

Of course, many had noticed that this was all Syaoran's fault... her boyfriend.

"Is that really Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, she has changed a lot, ne?"

"Yeah."

Everybody agreed that: Syaoran really changed Sakura's personality, even her looks, and of course, her life.

"Wow Syaoran. I haven't noticed before that Sakura is really that hot." Eriol said to his friend, Syaoran.

"Shut up, dude. You know that she's my girl."

"Yeah, I know that but can't you just give her to me? After all, you can get any girl you want." Eriol said jokingly. But that pissed Syaoran off.

"Shut up." Syaoran says as he walks past Eriol.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" He says as he tries to catch up with his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was Saturday, at last.

But instead of lying around or watch TV or hang out, Sakura was getting dressed.

She has an appointment with her doctor.

She has been attacked by her disease often, lately.

But of course, Syaoran doesn't know any of it. She doesn't want to worry _her_ Syaoran.

When she is ready, she got out of the house.

She finally reached her destination, the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After talking for a few minutes with the doctor and discussing about her disease, the doctor finally changed the topic to the medicine that she is currently drinking.

"Have you been taking the medicine?"

"Yes, doctor." She replied, looking down. Yes, she is stating the truth.

"You know the side effects of the medicine, right?"

"Yes, doctor." And what is the side effect?

"You know that every time you take the medicine, the pain will surely go away and the numbness will disappear but..." He paused for a while. "...but when the disease attacks again, the pain will be doubled. In other words, the medicine doesn't cure the disease but it acts only as a pain reliever. Hence, it just stores the pain but doesn't make it go away. You do get it, don't you?"

She nodded, indicating a yes.

She remembers when the doctor first explained the medicine's side effect.

She vowed never to take the medicine since at that time. She can still take the pain. It was not that painful back then.

But after years and a couple of months, she started feeling the pain grow and it doesn't leave her for hours until she cannot bear it anymore and she was forced to take the medicine.

She shook her head as she remembers the pain. It was killing her... slowly and painfully. Like torture.

"You know, I'm not saying this to discourage you but I'm saying this so you'd be ready... You may not live for more than a year... Also I didn't know when the dreadful thing will happen." He's talking about death. " Who knows? Maybe it will be tomorrow? Or if there really is a miracle perhaps _it_ will happen after five years. What I want you to do is just to be ready."

She left the hospital in sorrow. She remembered Syaoran. She can't be with him anymore.

Perhaps, she should break up with him just to save him from pain.

But will SHE be saved from pain?

Will the two of them will?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Chapter 7 is finally finished!

Please review!

Oh and to those who reviewed:

Mhm its me

Rayoshi Yazuki

blossomingtimmy

animeboy-12

XxbigT-N-LilGxX

ninapie95

puasluoma

Rogueunlimited

StrawberryBlossom 44

Sakura and Syaoran

blackorchid143

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Wee! I'm very glad I updated! Thanks to all the supporters of this fic.

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the Last Chapter:**

"You know, I'm not saying this to discourage you but I'm saying this so you'd be ready... You may not live for more than a year... Also I didn't know when the dreadful thing will happen." He's talking about death. " Who knows? Maybe it will be tomorrow? Or if there really is a miracle perhaps _it_ will happen after five years. What I want you to do is just to be ready."

She left the hospital in sorrow. She remembered Syaoran. She can't be with him anymore.

Perhaps, she should break up with him just to save him from pain.

But will SHE be saved from pain?

Will the two of them be?

**Chapter 8:**

She sat in the couch watching television.

But she wasn't really watching. Yes, the television is on but she wasn't paying attention to it. She simply cannot focus.

She just wanted to cry her heart out but she can't... she tried to cry just to ease the pain but no tear fell.

_Syaoran..._

She discussed things with herself inside her head.

She thinks about what she should do next, about the future... How long will I live?

That question always comes into her mind.

Then without noticing, she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, she was walking alone, having a battle of conversations inside her head.

She was suddenly pulled out of her daze when a hand was laid on her left shoulder.

She turned her head back and saw...

"Syaoran?"

"The one and only." He says as he smirks.

She smiled as well. But the smile wasn't happy. It was sorrowful.

"What's wrong?"

"Wh-What?! Nothing." He looked at her doubtfully.

"Really. I'm fine." She says as she gives Syaoran a peck on the cheek and ran away, laughing.

"Why, you!" He says as he runs after her.

For now, she should mask her sorrow. For now, she mustn't let anybody – not even Syaoran know anything about her sickness and the current state she is in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At lunch...

The two were sitting together under the shade of the sakura tree.

Sakura was leaning her head on Syaoran's chest while Syaoran had his arms wrapped around her small, frail body.

They were sitting peacefully together since nobody was around and no one was there to disturb them.

There a soothing and comfortable silence.

Sakura was the one to break the quietness.

"Syaoran?" She said, not moving.

"Hmm?" He replied, but not saying a word.

"I have something to ask." She said as she sits up straight next to Syaoran. Syaoran didn't say anything because he was waiting for her to say something but he did not get any reply.

Syaoran give her a look and smiled at her. "C'mon spill it out."

Sakura sighed deeply and looked at Syaoran sincerely.

"Syaoran... I just wanna ask why you chose me, of all people, to be your girlfriend."

Syaoran once again gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, I'm not pretty. I'm like, as cold as ice."

"What do you mean you're not pretty?" He chuckled. "Of course you are pretty! You're even prettier than any other girl!"

Sakura was silent for a while.

"Well, I don't know... I... I was just thinking, why did you talk to me in class and still talked to me even though I was glaring at you and ignoring you?"

"It's because I was interested in—"

"I was also thinking that maybe you just made me your girlfriend just to win a bet. You know, like those in the movies."

"That's absurd! Why would I do such a thing like that?!" He laughed and held Sakura's chin.

"Listen, I made you my girlfriend 'cuz I love you. Okay?" She looked sincerely at Sakura who stared back at him.

She nodded. Then, Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura until their lips met.

Sakura kissed back. Feeling her reaction, he took out his tongue and forced her mouth to open.

Sakura also felt Syaoran but instead on giving in to him, she teased him. She kept her mouth shut. Syaoran got the idea so he bit her lower lip and she gasped. Taking the opportunity, he inserted his tongue inside her mouth. Sakura had no choice but to play along.

Minutes later, they're not in their sitting positions anymore.

Syaoran was already on top of Sakura.

No one wanted to pull apart. They only pulled away from each other when they were out of their breaths.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sakura got home, just as she stepped inside the house, she felt the pain again. She rushed to the kitchen and took some medicine.

In then night she can feel some unknown and unfamiliar shots of pain inside her chest.

It wasn't that painful, though. It wasn't as painful as the pain she feels when her disease attacks so she needs not to take medicine.

But even though the pain isn't that great, that still kept her awake all night.

She couldn't sleep. Not only was the pain inside her chest that she feels but also, she was having a headache.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, her alarm clock rang through the room. She woke up groggily.

When she got to school, she sat on her seat and laid her head down the desk.

"Are you alright?" A voice said but she didn't pay attention to it. She just continued to nap.

"Hey." The voice got louder so she unwillingly look up, annoyed.

"What? I'm perfectly fine! Can't you see?" She said, tired. Syaoran examined her face. Obviously, she isn't fine.

"Hey, you sure you're alright? You don't look like it."

"Yeah." She said as she attempted to nap again.

But before she does, Syaoran put his palm on her forehead. "You're unusually hot. I think you have a fever."

"Oh, is that it? It's nothing." She said.

"Oh no, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. Don't be so stubborn now get up and I'll bring you to the clinic." Syaoran commanded. He intended for his command to be strong but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Awright." She said weakly as she stands up but fails to.

Syaoran saw this so he just pulled Sakura gently out of her seat to help her.

When she was standing, he urged her to wrap her arms around his neck to give her a piggy back ride.

Sakura can't argue anymore. She's too weak to even speak.

They were already walking down the corridor to the clinic.

"People are looking at us. You can put me down now. Don't burden yourself. You're sweating." Sakura said, also concerned of her boyfriend.

They finally reached the clinic.

Inside the clinic, Sakura was lying on the clinic bed, panting heavily.

The nurse took out the thermometer from Sakura and looked at it.

"Oh, my... It's bad. I think she should go home to get some rest. I don't think she's going to be comfortable here."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's weak form.

"I don't think she can go home all by herself. I'll take her to her house."

"But you won't be able to go to your classes. You will miss school!"

"What do you expect me to do? Leave her here? Let her go home by herself?" He suddenly burst but he calmed down after a while.

"I'm sorry, nurse, but I will take care of her."

Since the nurse is such an understanding lady, she smiled at Syaoran and nodded. "If you say so. Just please take care of her."

Syaoran thanked the nurse and carried Sakura on his back again.

When they finally reached Sakura's house, he put her sleeping form on her bed.

He went to the kitchen for a while to get some medicine. For a while he looked at the cabinet where Sakura keeps the medicine for her disease.

He stared hard at it as if there's someone hiding inside.

He shrugged and went to her medicine cabinet.

When she returned to her bedroom, Sakura was shivering hard. He forced Sakura to take the medicine but she still did not calm down. She still shivered. He put lots of blanket on top of her to prevent her from shivering from the cold but she still did not stop.

He grunted and took off all the blankets on top of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her instead.

"If those blankets don't help, maybe _I _can help." He watched her as she stops shivering.

_Wow it really helped like magic. _

For a few minutes, he just watched Sakura sleep peacefully. The calming view made him sleep as well.

If you look at them, they look like a sweet, cute couple, peacefully sleeping together.

After about three hours, Sakura woke up to find that Syaoran is sleeping on the bed beside her.

She was shocked for a while but when she recovered from shock, she smiled. He was watching him for a while until she felt something inside her chest again. Her eyes widened as she grips Syaoran shirt tightly because of pain.

But she could not take the pain anymore. She doesn't want to wake up Syaoran.

Just let him be.

But the pain, Like someone is digging a hole in her heart. She carefully pulled out of Syaoran's arms since she doesn't want to wake him up and worry him even though her body is already feeling numb.

She ran to the kitchen and found the medicine cabinet open. Her eyes widened more as she realize that Syaoran had been in the kitchen without her. What if he saw the medicines to my disease? What if he knows now that my disease is getting worse.

When she went to the cabinet where she hides her medicine, she was relived since the cabinet remained untouched.

Then, a sharp tinge of pain went to her heart again as if telling her to go on and drink medicine because they want it now.

She took some pills and took it all at once and drank water. She sat on the chair a while, waiting for the pain to subside and for body to come back to normal.

When finally, she calmed down, she went back to the bedroom and smiled at Syaoran who is still sleeping.

She lied down to the bed again so that Syaoran won't notice that she got out of bed.

_If I suddenly die, I know Syaoran will be hurt, so I want him to move on as early as possible. I... I should really break up with him. Gomen Syaoran..._

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, savoring the moment while it lasts...

While she still can...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE!!! Did you like it? Please review!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here are my beloved reviewers:

Mhm its me

-FiRe EncHanTrEss-

StrawberryBlossom 44

peony09

cherwolf

Rayoshi Yazuki

puasluoma

ilovestrawberries

LadySakuraForest

Felicity

a nohn o miss

jay22

blackorchid143

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ARIGATO!**


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! Chapter 9 is finally here!!!

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

She lied down on the bed again so that Syaoran won't notice that she got out of bed.

_If I suddenly die, I know Syaoran will be hurt, so I want him to move on as early as possible. I... I should really break up with him. Gomen Syaoran..._

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, savoring the moment while it lasts...

While she still can...

**Chapter 9:**

It was a cloudy afternoon.

It looked like it might rain anytime of the day so Syaoran is preparing his umbrella, just in case it rains. When he got to his locker, he saw a note in it.

It was from Sakura. It says:

_Please go to the cherry_

_blossom tree after school._

_I just need to tell you something_

_very important..._

_Sakura_

Syaoran smiled as he read the letter.

_I wonder what she will say. _He thought as he proceeded to the sakura tree.

When he finally got there, he saw Sakura waiting for him.

She was standing still, staring at the ground.

"Hey." He greeted Sakura.

She simply looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Syao-" Sakura started but was cut off because Syaoran interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Before you say something, why don't we sit down for a while and make ourselves comfortable first. Hmm?" He said as he urges Sakura to sit.

She did and after a while, Syaoran finally asked, "so what is it that you're going to say?" he said as he wraps an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just looked at the ground.

Finally, she moved, but it wasn't a nice move.

Sakura removed Syaoran's arms away from her. Syaoran was, of course, surprised.

Syaoran concluded that something is bothering Sakura.

Before Syaoran had spoken something, Sakura cut him off first.

"Syaoran, I need to tell you this now, or never." She still stared at the ground. "I--- I'm in love with someone else." She said hesitantly. Syaoran's eyes widened.

Did she just say those words? Those words that had him afraid every time he thinks about Sakura saying them?

"I didn't ask for it to happen... It just did."

"Since when?" His eyes were now also staring at the ground. His bangs are also covering his eyes.

"Weeks ago. I can't remember." Sakura said quietly.

A gush of wind passed them. Then, everything is quiet again.

"So it was weeks ago, huh? And you never even told me?" He said, still controlling himself to keep calm.

"Y-yeah, something like that." She lied.

No, everything she said was all made up. The real truth is, that she still loves Syaoran and always will... until her death.

But she had to do this. She looked at Syaoran, waiting for his answer.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. Then, he smirked.

"So, I guess we're only fooling each other, then." He said confidently.

Sakura was surprised but hid her shock well. "W-What do you mean?"

"I think it's time for you to know the truth. I never really loved you. Remember when you asked me if you are just a bet? I was about to answer yes. But of course, there's my conscience." He smirked widely.

"..." Sakura wasn't able to say something. Heck, she doesn't even know what to say.

"Oh man, you even had me earn lots of money---" He was cut off by Sakura. How? Well, Sakura simply slapped him. She slapped him forcefully, releasing all of her anger... and pain.

Syaoran clenched his fists. Of course, he was also hurt. No, not physically. He was already feeling numb since Sakura said _those _words. He was emotionally hurt. He really didn't mean to say those words. He just said it out of anger, out of rage, of pain that he is feeling.

She expected him to burst out but he didn't. Instead, he looked at Sakura again and smirked.

"What? Did I say something to hurt you? Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Did you really think a guy like me would ever fall for you?! Think again. I mean, look at you, you're just a... a girl... another bitch in my life. Did you really think you'd mean much to me?!" He said as he laughs.

Sakura looked at the ground again. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to know if what he's saying is true. But how can she? How can she confirm everything if she's afraid to? After all, she 'wants' to really break up with him ... right?

_Take those back. I'm not a bitch, am I Syaoran? You have always loved me, right Syaoran? _She thought as tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes.

"If that's the case then we should go on our separate ways now." Sakura was the one to speak.

"Yeah, I know." He said cheerfully, hiding his pain. With those words said, Syaoran left.

Sakura watched Syaoran's back as he walks away.

While watching him, she wasn't able to control her feelings anymore. The tears that threatened to fall a while ago, struggled to come out. And yes, they did fall freely down to Sakura's cheeks and then to the ground.

She sobbed as her knees felt weak.

She leaned on the tree, looking for some support.

She cried more as she slid down the tree. She was on her knees now.

Then, it started to rain, small drops at first, but the more Sakura's tears fall down her face, the more rain pour down from the sky... as if it was Sakura's tears.

Sakura's POV:

Was what he said true?

I don't understand...

He never loved me? Is that really true?

But... I love him! I always did! And then he'll just tell me that he never did?

What the fuck is that about?!

I understand that I've hurt him... but...

It's too painful.

I can't even bear it...

I can see my tears as they fall down the ground and mix with rain.

I sobbed.

There's nothing else I could feel. I feel numb.

I didn't even felt the pain that my disease is causing me when it attacked.

All I could ever do was cry.

But it's for the better, right? I did it for him, right?

I sighed as I got up and walked home.

It was cold...

Very cold.

But right now, I couldn't feel it. I just kept walking and walking, not even looking at anything or anyone but the ground.

It was then that I reached my house. I smiled sadly at myself.

It was then that I collapsed.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I tried to stand up again but I could only do nothing.

All I could do is cry.

Cry until the pain goes away.

But I know that it will never go.

I know that it will be there until I die.

I wonder... did he ever love me?

Did he really mean those words?

Am I really just a bet?

Was it really right to break up with him?

I guess I'll never know the answers to my questions.

I'll never know the answers even after I die.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

SYAORAN"S POV

She loves someone else, huh?

So what?!?!?! I don't care!!! Who'll ever care about that damn, stupid girl?!

But then, if you'll really ask me who ever cares about that girl, my answer will be... me.

Heck, yes!!! I did care a lot about that damn, stupid girl. No, that sweet, caring girl that only needed love... Yeah, that's what she is.

Shit! Did I do something wrong?! I did everything to make her happy!!! I was the one who was always there when she needed somebody to be with!

When no one would listen I heard every word.

But... I shouldn't blame her if she doesn't love me anymore, right?

But I feel pain... I can't bear it...

I touched my cheek as I felt something warm fall on it. Tears.

I am crying now. I just couldn't bear it.

What I said... They aren't true. I have always loved her!!! And she was never a bet!!!

And she's not another bitch in my life! She's the only girl I really cared about!!

How could I have said those darn words?!?!

But I don't want to apologize to her.

I have my pride.

Yeah, stupid pride.

If she loves somebody else, then so be it.

I won't bother her anymore.

That will be the end of us.

END OF SYAORAN"S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you'll notice there are lines that I got from Jesse McCartney's song, "Anybody".

By the way, this story will end soon, maybe two to three more chapters. I'm not sure but it'll end.

Yeah... I can finally take a break. But if you want, I can make another novel... just tell me your suggestions, if you have any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To all those who reviewed:

Mhm its me

EvilDunkin-Sama

ilovestrawberries

blackorchid143

Rayoshi Yazuki

LadySakuraForest

kryuzei

Rogueunlimited

puasluoma

blossomingtimmy

cherwolf

_**ARIGATO!!! Luv yah Guys!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is here!!! But this is NOT the last chapter yet. Don't worry.

**Just to see you smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

How could I have said those darn words?!?!

But I don't want to apologize to her.

I have my pride.

Yeah, stupid pride.

If she loves somebody else, then so be it.

I won't bother her anymore.

That will be the end of us.

END OF SYAORAN"S POV

**Chapter 10:**

It went back to where it started, to the time when Sakura is still the "ice princess".

The two didn't bother each other anymore. They avoided each other, hurting each other deep inside... silently.

They never spoke a word with each other.

Sakura went back to being a cold hearted person. She didn't smile anymore. She ignored everyone and shut herself from the world... all over again.

Of course, everybody noticed the change in Sakura's attitude.

That also left everybody a question: What happened?

It's a simple question that has a very hard answer. Nobody knew about what had happened_ that _day.

Whatever happened between Sakura and Syaoran are kept between them. They told nobody.

Of course, there are some who suspected but nobody knew the truth. Everybody can see the change in the two certain persons.

Sakura, just to prove Syaoran that he loved another else, started going out with one of the playboys in their room, Ruka.

She never liked him. She just didn't want Syaoran to suspect that she had just made up everything. Of course, she is also hurt every time she sees Syaoran.

Plus the pain she feels whenever her disease attacks at night. Actually, it attacks not only every night. It attacks almost every hour. That's why she had to bring the medicine at school. She didn't want anyone to know. She still never told anyone about it.

In case you're wondering about her disease, well, it never became better. It never will. It just became worse and worse each day. But she never told anyone about it. Not even Syaoran... no one. I mean, how could she?

Since Syaoran didn't like the way things are going, he became depressed and that urged him to change himself. He wanted to have fun, just to get rid of pain.

He became a total playboy and that made his fan girls pleased.

Yeah, of course, those girls kept him busy, but he never had fun with them, you know, he didn't feel the happiness he always felt when he _was_ with Sakura.

At least he tried to move on. Actually the two of them tried to. But none of them did.

No matter how hard the two avoided each other, they still can't.

Sakura would always feel her heart ache whenever she sees Syaoran flirting with another girl.

Syaoran would be the same. He'd be hurt when he sees Sakura with Ruka.

But none of them showed that they are hurt.

Stupid Pride.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura heard a giggle beside her but she didn't pay attention to it although it distracts her already. She just kept her eyes staring outside the window, just like what she always does when she first entered that room.

Then, she heard a laugh.

"The two of you please stop that. You're distracting my class." The sensei said politely to the two students beside Sakura.

"Syaoran, I think I should go back now." A girl said in a flirty voice.

Sakura wanted to look in the direction of the two but she fought the urge to.

She shouldn't look at them because she doesn't care about them... Or at least that what she thought.

"Oh, no, not yet." Syaoran said as he smirks and pulls the girl from her waist.

The girl giggled again. "Hey, sensei, ya heard him." She said as she flirts again with 'her' dear Syaoran.

Hearing the bitchy girl's giggle and everybody's murmuring, she finally looked at the two people beside her.

She was shocked when she saw Mei Lin sitting on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran's arms snaked its way to Mei Lin's waist. The bitch seemed to enjoy it. She even looked at Sakura just to smirk triumphantly. But of course, nobody saw it... just Sakura.

"Syaoran-san, please, you're getting the attention of the class. Please, don't make me shout at you two." The kind teacher said.

"Yeah right. Who cares for that stupid lesson anyway? And besides, who are you to tell me what I should do? Didn't you know that I could ask my mom anytime to fire you if I want to? I can even tell her to ban you from teaching in any other schools inside or outside the country." He said confidently as he smirks at the teacher.

Mei Lin giggled. Syaoran's fan girls sighed dreamily. Sakura simply stared at him.

"O-Oh... I'm really sorry..." The sensei apologized quietly.

This wasn't the Syaoran she used to know. This wasn't the Syaoran that _everybody _used to know. But, oh well, everything changes...

Nothing lasts forever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'll end soon so please keep on supporting this fic and review, okay?

sighs Isn't this a very short chapter? Oh well...

I promise that the next chapter will be a long one. I am also looking forward to writing the next last chapters... Ooh!

Review! Review! Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the way, to all those who reviewed for the last chapter, here are my replies (I felt like I want to reply to the reviewers )

**Setula the Black Rose**: LOL! Yeah, it was dramatic!!! Ohkay, I've updated so please don't transform into 'THE EVIL SETULA THE LANDIREAN ROSE AND SMITE US ALL'

**StrawberryBlossom 44**Yeah, I agree with you... thinks

**xoMoichella**Hmmnn... Lemme think... THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!! But... I still have to think. Don't worry. I'll give your suggestion a chance!

**LadySakuraForest: **Yeah, it made my heart ache, too... so sad.

**blossomingtimmy**Yeah, I can feel the pain too! cries

**o00Shipper00o**Thanks... blushes

**puasluoma**smiles mischievously I dunno... perhaps it wil be a happy ending... or not... I'm not yet sure! '

**AnimeFreak: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**blackorchid143**Yeah... it's sad, I know... And I'm also sad 'coz this fic is gonna end... But maybe I'll make another one smiles widely

**rainbowcake**Aww... Thankz a lot!!!

**cherwolf**Let's see about that... BTW, the next chapter might answer your question... though it's still not the last chappie

**ilovestrawberries: **LOL... Sorry... I wanted to make the story dramatic and full of pain!!! '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**ARIGATO!!! You guys really made me feel special!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, before I start this chapter, I want to thank first all those who read my story. I hope that this story entertains you. Well, this is NOT yet the last chapter but I just wanted to say my gratefulness early. By the way, this chapter is important (well, to me, though) so please don't miss even a word! Okay, let's start...

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

Mei Lin giggled. Syaoran's fan girls sighed dreamily. Sakura simply stared at him.

"O-Oh... I'm really sorry..." The sensei apologized quietly.

This wasn't the Syaoran she used to know. This wasn't the Syaoran that _everybody _used to know. But, oh well, everything changes...

Nothing lasts forever...

**Chapter 11:**

"Syaoran-kun!!!! Can I come too?" a fan girl said to Syaoran.

Another girl made her way through the crowd.

"I can come, too, right, Syaoran?" the girl said.

"Sure, sure." Syaoran says as he smirks.

Then, some of the other popular guys that Syaoran has been hanging around these past few days talked to Syaoran.

Sakura was left alone staring at them.

She is the only one that is not with the noisy crowd.

Then, two girl walked past Sakura.

Sakura overheard them say, "Syaoran-kun said that I can come to the concert!!! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah. He said I could come too! Plus, he'll pay all the expenses! From the food top the concert tickets!!!" The other one replied as the two of them squeals excitedly.

_So that is what the commotion is all about. Syaoran will treat the whole class to a concert of the most popular band in the whole world. He invited everyone, I guess... except me. _Sakura thought sadly. It's not that she wanted to go to that concert. It's just that, she was hurt because she was the only one left alone.

_Does he really hate me that much?_

She passed her way through the crowd.

Out of the corner of Syaoran's eyes, he saw Sakura walk past them. She seemed lonely. Her head was down. For a while, he felt something tug in his heart but he fought it as he smirks.

"Alright, guys, let's just meet each other at the park, at seven, okay? You're all invited... well, not exactly all but I just wanted to invite _only my friends._" He said loudly, loud enough for Sakura to hear clearly.

Hearing Syaoran's words, she just closed her eyes tightly for a while and gave out a sigh, fighting back the tears that are threatening to get out from her eyes and opened them again.

She only pretended not to hear anything as she continued to walk.

_Well if he doesn't consider me as one of her friends, then, so what?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura sat on her couch, watching the news on TV.

She looked at the wall clock.

_It's eight-thirty. The concert had probably started a while ago... About an hour ago, perhaps. Sakura, stop thinking about that already. But... I'm just concerned about them... no, about __**him.**_

Another thirty minutes passed.

Sakura only stared at the television screen but she didn't really paid attention to it.

She was just staring at it.

She was sitting still on the couch when she felt something inside her chest.

Her eyes widened for a second.

Then, she felt the pain grow and her body started to become numb.

No matter how much she wanted to move, she couldn't. It was getting harder for to breathe.

She brought her hand up to her chest and gripped her blouse hard as if to grip her heart to stop it from aching.

"Stop it..." she mumbled to no one.

She gasped for air since she couldn't breathe but she couldn't.

She fell down the couch. She wanted to move but she couldn't.

She couldn't think properly.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop herself from feeling the pain but what could she do?

Is there someone else to help her?

She wanted to scream, shout the pain away, but she couldn't even move so, how could she scream?

"If only... If only I can reach the medicine now..." But how can she take her medicine if she couldn't even stand up?

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

_I don't want this... Am I really going to die this way? Am I going to die with such pain and suffering first? I feel like I'm in hell already. If... If I can only take some medicine, then, perhaps the pain will go away for a while... I shouldn't die yet... Not now... please._

She tried to lift herself up and make a run for her medicine but she failed.

A picture of Syaoran flashed in her mind.

_Syaoran..._

Remembering Syaoran, she started to have atleast a little courage and hope to stand up and do what she has to do.

She crawled her way to the cabinet where she usually keeps her medicine but unfortunately for her, the medicine wasn't there!

She was already losing her hope as she tries to remember where she had put it.

At last, she remembered where she put it.

Yes, on the cabinet on top of the sink. Yeah, she had put it there since the day Syaoran went to her house when she was sick. Since then, she had kept it there.

_Ugh... this pain affects my memory... I couldn't think..._

She tried standing on the sink to reach the cabinet and she succeed in doing so.

Even though her body is weak, she still managed to stand up and reach the cabinet.

But her knees and arms are feeling weak. It might give out any second.

Just when she was about to get a good grip on the medicine, her knees gave out and she fell down but she didn't feel any pain since her body is already beginning to feel terribly numb.

The medicine bottle was on her hands but when she slipped off of the sink, the bottle fell down as well and the bottle broke to pieces, pieces of pills scrambled on the sink.

She stood up weakly as she reached for the pills. Unfortunately, she couldn't even control herself properly and her hand hit the faucet and water poured down and flooded the sink as the pills started to fall down the sink.

Her eyes widened in fright.

_No... No... That's my last hope!!! _ Tears started to fall from her ayes again.

Imagine the torture that she is feeling.

She fell on her knees as she could do nothing but cry.

Yeah, life is simply cruel.

Her eyes wandered around the room as she cries.

Then she saw her celphone. Yes! She could use that to talk to Syaoran atleast before she... dies.

She scrambled to get it and dialed his number quickly.

No Answer.

She dialed the number again and waited a long time but still, there was no answer.

She decided to just text.

Just want u 2 know that I luv u before I die.

She sent it quickly as she drops the phone from her hand.

Her eyes fixed onto a teddy bear with a green ribbon.

She stared at it and took it.

She hugged it tightly as if it was her life.

It was the bear that she was going to give Syaoran but...

Flashback (a week after the break up):

Sakura walks around the mall in sorrow.

Tomorrow is their monthsary.

Well, supposed to be but they're not together anymore.

Then, she spotted a cute teddy bear with a green ribbon.

_Syaoran will love it..._ She smiled sadly.

She entered the shop and bought it.

The next day, she didn't have the courage to give it to Syaoran.

When finally she had gathered her courage, when she saw Syaoran and Mei Lin walk together, she stopped Syaoran and handed it to him.

Syaoran just stared at it.

"What's that for?" He said harshly.

Mei Lin giggled.

Sakura was then too embarrassed to even look at them so she just ran and went back to the room quickly and put down the bear on top of her desk but instead of putting it on top of her desk, she accidentally put the bear on top of Syaoran's.

Then, she left the room quickly.

When Syaoran and Mei Lin came back to the room, they saw the bear sitting innocently on top of Syaoran's desk.

For some unknown reason, Syaoran got furious. He threw the stuffed animal in the trash can.

Sakura went back to see that the bear wasn't there.

She looked for it and even asked Mei Lin calmly if she saw the teddy bear and she said, "Oh, the one in the trash?"

And there, she found it. Sitting on top of the trash but still smiling.

A tear fell down her face. _He hates it..._

She smiled at the bear as if it's the only thing that understands her pain and the bear smiled back.

But it's not a real living thing. _Face it, Sakura, no one's really there for you._

End of Flashback

Then, she saw a piece of paper and pen. She took it and started writing, explaining to Syaoran everything. She wrote everything that she wanted and needed to tell him, from her gratefulness and apologies to him up to the part about how much she loves him.

Then, she dropped the pen and accidentally crumpled the paper.

Sakura was already sprawled on the ground, feeling the pain as she blacks out.

Meanwhile, Syaoran is having fun with his 'friends'.

He didn't know what actually is going on with Sakura.

Yeah, he's having lots of fun while Sakura is feeling nothing but torture.

His celphone was off so he didn't know that Sakura is trying to call him.

Then, he felt something... he unpredictably felt nervous.

He doesn't know why but he felt like something is wrong but couldn't point out what exactly it is.

"Hey, guys, I just need to... erm... go somewhere." He said as he sweatdrops, thinking of what to say.

Once his companions agreed, he got out of the place.

He gave out a sigh of relief as he took out his phone to call Eriol to tell him that he thinks something is wrong. (I forgot to tell you that Eriol couldn't come to the concert! Sorry!)

But when he opened his phone, it stated that there are two missed calls and a text message.

He was surprised to see that it was Sakura who miss called him... twice!

When he read the text message, his eyes widened and his heart started to pound wildly.

_No way!!! No way! NO WAY!!! What if... Just what would I do if..._

He started to run and tried to get a taxi but there weren't any that is currently available.

_I don't have time!!!_

Seeing that there is also a heavy traffic, he started to run as fast as possible.

_Shit, shit, shit! I forgot about it! I forgot about her disease. Damn it! _He furiously blamed himself.

He gritted his teeth as he run wildly. _I have to get there in time! Before she... just before she..._

He couldn't even bear the thought of Sakura dying.

All he thought about was himself! He didn't even think about Sakura. He totally forgot Sakura's disease because of his rage.

_Hang on, Sakura. I'll be there... Just please hang on... Please..._

Finally, after the tiring run, he finally reached Sakura's house.

He panted as he quickly went inside, fortunately, it's not locked.

He went inside quickly but he was too shocked to see Sakura lying on the floor.

His heart started to pound wildly again. He went to her and felt for a pulse.

He held her in his arms.

_Yes, thank God, she's still alive._

But her pulse rate wasn't normal.

"Sakura, please." She didn't move.

He shook her gently. "Sakura..."

Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Syaoran... I..."

Tears fell down from Syaoran's eyes as he hugs her.

Sakura hugged back weakly.

They stayed like that for a while until Syaoran felt Sakura's embrace slowly loosen.

His eyes widened.

"N-No... Please Sakura!"

But then again, she didn't move.

But she still breathes heavily.

He quickly brought her to the nearest hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He waited there patiently though he already wanted to burst in and know if Sakura's alright.

His heart pounded and he couldn't think of anything but Sakura.

Finally, the doctors burst out of the room.

He looked up and ran to the nurse inside the room.

The nurse just stared at him then, to Sakura.

"Is... Is she okay?" He asks, his voice trembling.

The nurse looked at him again.

"Is she your friend?" He nodded.

"You know what, she is a strong girl." The nurse says as she smiles sadly.

"..."

"I can feel that she fought just to survive. But... some people just don't have much luck... and your friend of those people." She stated.

"What?! You mean she's..." He said.

The nurse nodded slowly as she leaves the room.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's lifeless body.

_Why...? Please, I still haven't told you... that I still love you... that those painful words I said to you aren't true..._

_Please... wake up..._

A tear escaped his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sniff sniff I'm the author but it also mad me cry...Oh, man, I'm such a cry baby... Y'know, while I was writing this chapter, I imagined feeling what Sakura feels, her pain, all the torture...

Well, just sharing my experience in writing this story.

I guess this is the longest chapter I've ever made! Oh well... By the way, did you like it? Any comments? Please?

Oh and just to remind you again, this chapter is still _**NOT **_the last chapter. But the next will be the last.

Oh, please review!!! I need it!

Oh, and please tell me what part of my story you liked the most or what part you hated the most. Pretty Please? Also, please tell me what scene made you laugh (if there were any) or cry (again, if there were any). I just wanted to know!

Thanks!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And to all those who reviewed:

puasluoma

blossomingtimmy

BabieLuvly101

cherwolf

ilovestrawberries

Rogueunlimited

LadySakuraForest

kat884

xoMoichella

Setula the Black Rose

Ilusi

StrawberryBlossom 44

AngelEmCuti

Cat Claw

blackorchid143

_**ARIGATO!!! THANKS A LOT!!! LUV YAH!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Whew! I finally updated! Yeah, it took me long before I update. Well, I've been very busy these past few days.

And for the finale, I present you the last chapter of...

**Just To See You Smile**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

The nurse nodded slowly as she leaves the room.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's lifeless body.

_Why...? Please, I still haven't told you... that I still love you... that those painful words I said to you aren't true..._

_Please... wake up..._

A tear escaped his eye.

**Chapter 12**

Syaoran stared blankly ahead, not even caring if there were some people that he knows that wonders why he's like that, not even caring if he bumps into anyone.

Then, his feet led him to the school. No classes today. It was a Saturday.

Yeah, it was the school where he met Sakura.

He smiled just thinking of Sakura.

When he passed the tennis courts, he stared at it.

It was where Sakura and he usually go to every after dismissal.

Then, he passed the large sakura tree. It was under that tree where Sakura had asked him if she was just a bet. It was also under that same tree where they had broke up... The painful break up...

For a minute, he wanted to just stand there and stare at the tree.

He wanted to just recall all memories... Everything...

But it hurts... It hurts too much to even think about it... Especially whenever he thinks about how he wasted his time not being with Sakura.

He urged himself to keep on walking.

He kept walking until he reached the door to their classroom.

He entered it but when he was already inside the room, he stopped, no, he froze.

Memories of Sakura flooded his mind again.

He recalled the first day Sakura had entered the room.

He imagined her ice-cold face and how she glares at everyone she passes by.

He shook his head.

Somehow, he managed to walk towards his seat.

He froze again.

He remembered the time when Sakura never pays attention to him. HE recalled the times when Sakura would ignore him or simply glares at him.

He smirked. Even though his heart is already aching, just the thought of Sakura makes him feel everything- from loneliness to happiness.

He walked and walked, out of the classroom, up the stairs, wherever his feet led him.

Then, he reached the rooftop.

The rooftop where most memories are---from the first kisses to the time where they had been together.

He stood there.

He walked to the same spot where they first shared their first kiss.

His heart started to pound loudly and faster as ever as if it would never pound again.

Then, it started to ache too much that he broke down and started to cry.

Tears poured fast from his eyes he grasps his shirt.

As if on cue, the rain started to pour hard, making him remember the time when they broke up.

Then, he realized that no matter how much he run away from his memories with Sakura, he never seemed to get away... because Sakura lives in his mind, in his heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rain is still pouring. Syaoran is again walking towards wherever.

His whole form is soaked with the rain.

Then, he saw the street that leads to Sakura's house.

He took that way.

Then, he stopped in front of Sakura's house.

He hesitated if he should enter or not.

But he entered anyway.

He looked around the dull-looking house.

It seemed to look very dull... well, in Syaoran's opinion anyway.

Actually, since Sakura died, everything seemed to look dull.

Then, his gaze fixed on a teddy bear with a green ribbon.

He narrowed his eyes at it.

Somehow, it looked familiar. Then, realization hit him as his eyes widened.

_No way, it's the bear that Sakura gave but I rejected it._

He picked up the doll and stared at it. Then, a crumpled piece of paper fell from the bear.

He picked up the paper and started to straighten it as he sits down the couch.

While reading it, he started to understand everything.

He held the paper with his left hand while the teddy bear is on the other hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He stared at the ceiling, not thinking of anything.

He laid there on his bed while the letter that Sakura wrote lay on top of his desk together with the teddy bear.

He closed his eyes.

Then, he felt something soft fall on his face.

He became alert and quickly opened his eyes.

He picked up the soft thing that fell on his face.

He stared at a pink cherry blossom. It looked like it is glowing.

Then, it flew on the desk. Although he felt no wind inside the room, the cherry blossom flew towards the desk and landed just on top of the letter.

Confused, Syaoran went to his desk and surprisingly, the crumpled letter looked like it was never crumpled at all!

Then he saw an added part of the letter.

It says;

P.S. Syaoran, I also understand everything now. But I don't want you to get more depressed. I want you to move on. There must be someone that you'll also love more than I had loved you. But please do not forget me.

He finished reading the added part and his gaze landed on the bear.

It looked good as new.

Though he doesn't know how these things are happening, he decided to accept it and did as Sakura wanted him to do---- to move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Syaoran's family moved to Hong Kong.

And for now, it was the beginning of another school year.

He sat on the seat near the window.

Then, the sensei asked someone to go inside.

"Hi everyone, I'm very pleased to meet you. You can just call me Ying Fa."

Syaoran recognized the voice. He had heard that voice before but he can't remember where or when or who it belonged to.

He looked up to see a girl with auburn-colored hair with emerald-colored eyes.

He was dumbstrucked.

He blinked once, then twice. Then stared at the girl again.

The girl finally looked at Syaoran. The girl stared at him for a while then smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END...

Sorry if it's not too good.

I wanted to make it dramatic by killing Syaoran but I hesitated so... there.

To all those who reviewed on the last chapter, arigato!

And to those who reviewed on the whole story... ARIGATO!!!!!

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
